The invention relates to a passenger oxygen mask and to a breathing bag for an oxygen mask.
Aircrafts are equipped with oxygen masks which are arranged above each seat in the cabin ceiling, in order to cover the oxygen requirement of passengers and crew members of the aircraft given the occurrence of a sudden pressure drop in an aircraft. The oxygen masks known from the state of the art are constructed as follows:
A breathing bag is provided with an oxygen inlet, on which a sealing disk with a so-called fitting or connection piece for receiving a flexible tube is provided, said sealing disk usually being welded to the breathing bag. The tube is stuck onto and bonded on the fitting of the breathing bag. Alternatively, oxygen masks are known, with which the tube connection is effected by way of enveloping the end of the tube by way of the breathing bag, and bonding the end of the tube to a piece of “tube sleeve”. An outlet, on which a sealing disk is welded to the breathing bag, is located at the side of the breathing bag which is opposite to the inlet, whereby this sealing disk is fastened with a connection element on the mask. The connection element is located in the breathing bag and for the connection of the breathing bag to the mask body presses the sealing disk of the breathing bag onto a provided sealing edge of the mask. The sealing disk of the breathing bag presses onto the sealing edge of the mask by way of a snap-in function and the axial introduction of force, so that both elements are connected and sealed.
The breathing bag as well as the tube hereby is manufactured of a polyvinylchloride (PVC) material.
With such oxygen masks, it is however necessary to connect the connection element and the tube fitting on the breathing bag to a pull-relief lanyard which runs and is tied in the breathing bag, in order to be able to accommodate tensile forces according to the international regulations (AS8025).
Moreover, with configurations known from the state of the art, the course of the tube is interrupted by a flow indicator which is stuck into the respective tube ends. The sticking of both tube ends onto the flow indicator is additionally secured with an adhesive. The problem with this on the one hand is hereby the assembly, since one must take care of the indicated flow direction of the flow indicator, and on the other hand, the number of interfaces of the tube is increased due to the introduction of the flow indicator into the tube which is then interrupted in this region.
It is therefore the object of the invention, to overcome the problems with the oxygen masks which are known from the state of the art and which are listed above.